her name was
by Iwannagetitwrite
Summary: Rex takes the guys camping and they tell their first dates. the girls tell some too, then try to solve a mystery. may become k plus later.
1. her name was

_Okay YellowAngela, here we go. Reviews from others are welcome too._

Rex had decided to take the guys on a male bonding camping trip. Their numbers included; Noah, Tuck, Sqwydd AKA Walter, Six, and Caesar. Bobo had been the only one to weasel his way out. Lucky. "come on! Isn't this fun guys?" he asked, huffing. Noah's response was to glare daggers. Tuck was climbing trees. Six walked on ahead and Caesar was floating on anti-gravity shoes, (of his own invention). Walter was swatting bugs, "are we there yet?" Rex sighs, "not yet." then runs up to Six, "are we there yet?" Six looks back at him. "no." they all trek for another hour before Walter asked the last 'are we there yet'."Finally!" Rex yelled as Six stopped for camp. Noah collapsed under the weight of his pack, unable to take another step. "now we will set up camp. My new self-building laboratory is ready for testing." Caesar said, pulling a disk shaped object. He pushed the button and it unfolded. It got stuck a second later. Then it sparked and exploded. "perhaps I miscalculated." he mused. Walter jokes, "now we have a fire." after two hours of screaming, minor injuries, and wrestling all the tents were up.

The fire wasn't as bad. Tuck had collected a bunch of sticks and tossed them on the smoking pile of circuits. It was now getting dark. Rex and Noah started to sing campfire songs. The only one enjoying it was Caesar. His head was bobbing even after they stopped. Tuck looks closely in his ear and pulls out an ear bud. Rex glares at him then turns to Noah, "now what?" Noah shrugged. Tuck put the buds in his ear, "the element song?" Caesar shrugged, "there is nothing wrong with it." Suddenly Six swung his sword at a snake that had moved to Walter's side. Walter didn't even flinch, unlike Noah who jumped several feet in the air. "hey, what did you do that for? I was gonna let it bite me if they started singing again." Walter complained. Rex huffs, "fine. What do you want to do?" Walter thinks but Tuck pipes up, "stories! Not scary ones, romance or adventure or something." everyone looks at him. "I got it! Our first dates! Tuck why not you start." Rex suggested. Walter mumbles, "I was thinking about going home." everyone ignores him as Tuck tells his tale.

"her name was An Chang. She worked for the candy store in downtown Hong Kong. I was twelve, she was thirteen. It was love at first sight, the perfect caramel. My mouth was stuck for a week. Anyway she asked me out and I nodded. We went to a movie, a kung fu one. After that I dropped her off at her house and she tried to kiss me. We got stuck and her father had to pull us apart. She never went out with me again. She still works there. So many memories, so many candies."

"that's it?" Rex asked, disappointed. He turns to his brother, "okay, have you ever gone on a date?" Caesar looks at him, "yes, her name was Lola. She was a robot that I built so our uncle would stop trying to set me up with a third removed half blind cousin named Flavia." he tapped his chin, "I wonder how she is doing?"

Noah asked, "Lola?"

"no, Flavia. Lola's head exploded when she tried to eat soup."

"okay. Six! How about you?" Rex asked quickly. The green clad agent glares at him through his shades. "okay, not you. Noah? Do you have a story?"

"sure Rex. Let's see, my first date... yeah, um, her name was Rosie Perkins and was four years ago. Her dad let me take her to a local burger place. We ate and talked. The date itself was nice, it was the ride back that scared me. She was on the back of my bike when she totally turned EVO. I jumped off and ran for my life. Providence showed up and carted her off just before she ate my handle bars. I swore off dating forever. At least, until Claire." he shrugged. "who's left?" Rex thinks, "just me and Walter. Unless six wants to join in." Walter smirks, "you go first, we might want to save best for last." Rex scoffs, "yeah right. Fine, I'll go first. The first date I can remember is as Noah's wing man. I was paired up with Anne..." he tells the tale with input by Noah. When he was done he crossed his arms and did his best handsome smug face. All he earned was a round of snickers.

Walter smiles, "good, my turn. Okay here you go. Her name was Lola. She was a show girl. With yellow feathers in her hair and a dress cut down to there." he stopped when Noah pelted him with the bag of marshmallows. "okay, serious now. Her name was Lin. She was the daughter of the chief of police. I was about eleven. I met her when she walked into her dad's office. I had just been arrested for theft and her dad was trying to cut me a deal. Turn in Quarry and I get a reduced sentence. I wasn't cooperating so he stormed out to get some coffee. She peeked in and was surprised to see me. A tame EVO. Relatively tame anyway. She asked me where her dad was, I told her he would be back. She asked why I was in his office, I said that he was interviewing me. 'for what?'" Walter speaks in a girlish tone in place of the girl. "'getting you a date.' she stuck out her tongue at me and I just bounced my eyebrows at her. She laughed and we joked for five minutes or so, then her dad walked in. you could see the vein in his forehead throb when he saw us. He calmly asked why she was there. Turns out she just needed a ride home. I offered to take her and he nearly exploded. The officer he yells for runs in like his butt's on fire. He orders me out. I followed the guy and I'm pretty sure the last thing I heard was her saying that she thought I was cute. They probably spent a whole week scraping bits of him off the walls."

"Anyway, we hung out on and off for a few weeks before going on an actual date. I took her to a construction site at night. I had set out a picnic with, like, four candles. It was supposed to be romantic. Well it was for about ten minutes. Just as I leaned in for a kiss I heard Quarry say 'consorting with a policeman's child, are we? How very reckless of you my dear Sqwydd.' she tried to run but he blocked her exit. He held her around the waist and threatened to drop her over the side. 'someone has been telling the cops things they shouldn't. Is it you? I hope not, she is rather pretty.' I told him that she didn't know anything, she tried to help by saying that her dad would kill her if he found out. That just made him squeeze tighter. When she screamed I promised to help find the whoever it was. This seemed to satisfy him and he put her down. 'if I find it was you, the morgue will have two new residents.' she started to cry as soon as he left. I sat across from her blaming myself. I told her to go home, tell her dad everything and go into hiding. She nodded and ran home. I spent the next two weeks looking for the rat. We found him out and Quarry made him tell all he told and made me watch. A few days later the cops raided Quarry's base and several of us, including me and Tuck, were caught. Quarry captured Lin and another cop's wife. They set up a trade, them for us. The chief agreed and when they were leaving some of Quarry's guys jumped them. I tried to get her out but... she got hurt. I help pay for her medical bills when I can. Her dad doesn't know it's me but I think he suspects."

silence reigned around the fire. Noah and Caesar seemed shocked. Tuck was avoiding eye contact and Rex looked guilt ridden. Six looked the same as ever, unless you knew him well enough. Walter sighs, "it's okay. Last I heard she can walk with the help of some new tech and she's dating a high school kid who's planing on being the man who saves the pandas." Rex speaks, "I feel both guilty and jealous. Why did you have the best story?" Walter shrugs, "'cause I did? Well, night guys." he heads to his tent. "Six, can you top that?" Noah asks.

"yes. Mine dies. Good night." he states and leaves it there.

 _Good? Bad? Let me know! Thanks!_


	2. hunting the hunter

_To guest: I think I was going for both dark and funny. so..I think I got it._

 _To YellowAngela: thank you!_

 _To Draftsmanfive: thanks for the idea! I will try to be less long-winded this time._

The boys camping trip seemed like a good idea. For one thing, it was quieter in providence. Rebecca Holiday found it a lot more relaxing, she was able to get more work done without any wayward explosions. A knock on her lab door almost made her spill a chemical compound. She turns to see her sister Beverly standing there.

"oh, hey. Sorry if I made you jump but I was wondering, since they won't be back for a few days, could some of us maybe go have a girls day? You know, go to the spa, a movie or shopping. Something like that, and if we could, would you like to come too?" she asks nervously.

Dr. Holiday smiles, "I take it you're bored. Sure, go on." she turned to her work as Beverly skipped out, closing the door behind her. The main thing running through her head while writing the formula is "I could use a new dress. Maybe a massage." another three minutes of non-focus later and Holiday had her purse hung over her shoulder.

She walked into the hangar to see that Beverly had collected a two more partakers. Kenwyn was scowling as Beverly excitedly told her all her plans for the day. "...and the salon! Don't you want to be even more gorgeous for your boyfriend?"

Kenwyn rolls her eyes, "Walter would hit on me if I was covered in EVO slime and shaved myself bald."

"Ew. please! It'll be fun, I promise!"

Kenwyn sighs in resignation, "fine, but I am not getting a new hairdo."

Beverly squeals happily. Circe was talking on the phone with Claire, asking her to come. She hangs up as Dr. Holiday stops next to her. "so, they coming?" Circe shakes her head, "no. Claire has to take Annie to the hospital again, something about a garbage truck and some guys spleen." Holiday tried not to think of what might have happened, she changes the subject. "so, where are we doing first?"

"you're coming?"

"yeah. What's first?"

Beverly spins around. "nails! Now come on! We're going to be late!" she shoves them all into a car and drives off.

Thirty minutes later they were all getting their fingernails done. Kenwyn was complaining, "why did I let you talk me into this? I don't need it. How did you talk me into this?..." the nail specialist held even firmer because she kept trying to pull away. Circe was still choosing a color, and the holiday sisters were relaxing. Rebecca looks at Kenwyn, "what do you think Walter's going to say when he sees you?" a chuckle escapes her mouth, "I don't know. He could pretend to not notice, but then again, he could also be the only one to notice. The last time I changed my hair style he acted like he didn't recognize me. We walked around the park eating ice cream and he kept saying he didn't want his providence girlfriend to see us together."

Circe laughs, "yes, that sounds like him."

Beverly looks confused, "wait, did he know it was you?"

Kenwyn nods, she turns to Rebecca, "what about six? What will he say?"

she smiles, "something like 'you look nice'. Which for him means he likes it."

Beverly sighs, "I just hope that Caesar will notice."

they nod their agreements. Circe jokes, "and if he or Rex doesn't Walter will make 'em." they all laugh. Beverly faces Kenwyn, "so, what happened on your first date, with him?"

"EVO or not?"

Circe's mouth drops, "what?! He never told me! When was this? What happened?"

Kenwyn sighs, "a year ago. A few months after our initial meeting I told white knight that I knew an EVO that could be an underground contact. He said it sounded like a good plan as long as I could trust him. Walter, AKA Sqwydd, said he would only do it if we looked like we were going out, and that I didn't tell Rex. I almost said no. so then, for the next three months we went on false dates"

"Our first real one he texted me a location and 'wear something fancy'. I came in a nice black dress to a small nice restaurant. He walked up next to me and took us inside. We sat at a table near the back with dim lighting and everything. The other couples were also pairs of EVOs and human, so we didn't stick out. We talked about non-work stuff. Every time I asked why we were there he changed the subject. I was starting to get suspicious until he got up and we followed another couple that had left. Outside he finally told me that the human of the two was a sex trafficker, the ring leader's right hand man. We followed them to a motel. He waited till the guy had his pants off before jumping in and beating him up. Sqwydd knocked out the girl and I interrogated the guy. We found out where and how to communicate with the boss. We set up a meet and ambushed him. I called in providence to cart everyone away. Afterwords I asked him how he found out the guy was there. He said he didn't. The whole plan was to subtly take me to dinner, he honestly had no idea the guy was going to be there."

Beverly looked shocked, "you beat up a guy in his underwear?"

"yes."

"then what?"

"I went home and realized that I actually liked going on a date with Sqwydd."

Circe comments, "well, he does like keeping you on your toes." they talk for awhile longer, until their nails are done, and head off to the spa.

 _What do you think? I may do one or two more if you want. Please review!_


	3. next plot point

_Thank you all! More reviews please!_

The girls walked into the spa and the manager showed them to the massage tables. Rebecca got a little worried at the sight of her therapist, Lily.

"um, are you gentle?"

Lily snorted at her fear. "by the end you'll thank me."

she lay down and let the beefy woman squish the tension out. She relaxed soon after. The only one who didn't succumb to it was Kenwyn. She fought her very hunky male therapist who tried to force her to calm down and relax. Circe's cell rings, she lazily reached for it. "hello?"

"we're out of candy."

"hey tuck. How's the camping trip?"

"we're out of candy."

"anything else?"

"there's no washing machine."

"it's the woods."

"we ran out of toilet paper."

she sighs, "and?"

"Rex has poison ivy."

"why didn't you start with that?"

"we have some pink lotion for that and we're out of candy."

"fine." another sigh, "I'm busy. Could you call later?"

"okay. What are you doing by the way?"

"nothing you need to worry about. Bye."

"see you soon. Bye."

she hangs up and melts. "so, how are the boys?" Beverly asks.

"Rex had poison ivy and they're out of candy and toilet paper. That's all I got from him."

Beverly laughs. Circe's cell rings again, Cricket. "hey, what's up?"

"the sky. Sorry, my roommate likes to crack that joke. Are you busy?"

"yeah, I'm at the spa getting a massage. What do you need?"

"when you're done could you stop by? I tried to call Rex but all I get is voice mail. Something is going on here and I wanted his help to find out what."

"he's on a camping trip with the guys. Could you describe what's wrong?"

"students are disappearing for three days at a time and the teachers don't seem to notice."

Circe turned to everyone, "who wants to solve a mystery without testosterone getting in the way?" kenwyn sits up, "really? I'm in." she pushes her masseur out of the way. Beverly pays the bill and they head off to meet cricket.

 _This took a completely different turn than I was planing. Hope you enjoy._

 _Okay, I_ _was thinking that cricket is doing fast track school so she could be in medical school._


	4. secret of the forest

_Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Been busy. Okay, on with the story!_

Walter's eyes popped open, every sense on alert. He came out of his tent to see Tuck and Six doing the same. They listened for anything out of natures ordinary. An engine rumbled in the distance. Six motions for Tuck to stay while they find the source. He salutes and starts rummaging through the backpacks for more snacks.

"do you wear those in your sleep?" Walter asked quietly.

Six glares at him through his shades.

"just asking." Walter shrugs.

"be quiet."

they watched a truck pass by. A tarp covered something in the bed and a man held a rifle. When the tarp moved the rifle butt made contact with it.

"that must hurt."

"we need to get closer."

they followed it for three hours to a facility. The truck parked and two others helped the first guy pull out the cargo. A guard let them in a door and a pained scream bursts through. "I'll look for a window. If I don't find one we could just walk in the front door." Walter suggested. Six nodded in agreement.

Two hours earlier...

Noah woke up to find Tuck searching his pockets. He smacks him away. "what are you doing?"

"I figured you might be one of those people who take a snack to bed."

"no I'm not, go away. Why are you awake anyway?"

"we heard a noise, so Six and Sqwydd went to check."

"okay." just before falling asleep, he asks "when?"

"about an hour ago. And I ate your cheese puffs."

he shot up, "an hour ago?! Why didn't you wake the rest of us?"

"you need sleep and besides, team double s will be fine. If anything goes wrong they'll beat it up."

"we need to tell Rex."

"why?"

Noah jumps out of his tent and unzips Rex's. Rex's arm was draped over Caesar's head. Noah shakes his foot, trying to wake him up. "Rex. Rex! Wake up!" Rex kicks him away mumbling, "no... I don't want to go to school. Let me sleep." Noah pulls him by the ankles, Caesar reaches over and pulls him back in. "now is not a brother bonding moment! I need to tell you something." he said between grunts. He looks at Tuck to see an amused smile, "help me!"

"I want to see who wins."

"Grrrr... I give up." he says letting go. "now what do you say we do?"

"I say... you go to sleep. If they haven't come back by morning we all can look for them."

"fine." he crawls back in his tent, "what about you?"

"if a bear comes along we'll have it for breakfast."

Noah shot him a 'are you serious?' look.

"kidding. See you in the morning."

 _yay, another chapter done. More soon (hopefully)._


	5. rescue, sort of

_I'm back. Hope you like where this is going. Please review._

Rex woke up to find his brother trying to smother him in a cuddle. He pushed his way out of the tent, then stretched to relive his sore muscles. He saw that Tuck was wide awake but worried. "what's up?"

Tuck turns to face him, "they've been gone too long."

"who?"

"team double S. they left last night and aren't back yet."

Rex slows him down, "wait, Sqwydd and Six? Tell me everything."

Tuck regales his tale, including Noah's failure.

"and they haven't come back?"

"yeah, I think something's wrong."

"okay, you wake up Noah, I'll get Caesar." he walked back to his tent and shook the daylights out of it. Caesar crawled out wearing an eye mask, "what? Was it my fault? Is it still dark?" Rex pulls it off of his head, "Six and Sqw... Walter have been gone all night and we need to find them!" his brother blinked against the light as they heard a pained scream come from Noah. They ran over to see what was wrong. "what did you do that for?" Noah whined rubbing his arm. "I said your name and shook you but it didn't work so I pinched a nerve."

"well it hurt! Don't do that again." his face melted from pain to concern. "Are they not back yet?"

Tuck shook his head. Caesar yawns, "well, we cannot help them until we have eaten. Now, where is breakfast?" he looked through the food, "where are my snack bars?"

"never mind that. We need to get moving, they could be in danger." Tuck says seriously, he heads off to find any tracks.

Rex groans, "I want food first!"

Tuck yells back, "go ahead. I'm not hungry! You can meet up with me later!"

"of course he's not hungry, he ate all our snacks last night." Noah grumbles under his breath.

Thirty-six miles southeast...

Six's head hurt. Why? His eyes opened to see blinding lights. His eyes adjusted as he looked about the room. He saw Walter laying on a table, surrounded by scientists in hazmat suits. One held a cattle prod while another took a blood sample. Six flexed his arm and found he was strapped down. They left them alone, he could now see that Walter is unconscious. Six decided to try to remember how they were caught. They were on the hill and wanted to search the grounds for a way in. they met behind it, Walter had said that he found an air vent that was conveniently the teen's size. Six did not believe him upon seeing it. As soon as the boy was on his shoulders something hit him from behind and he blacked out. How did he not hear his attacker coming? Walter stirred, "ow." he blinked at the lights then looks at Six, "wow, Rex wasn't kidding. Your eyes do look like shiny mud puddles. You okay?"

"other than a headache, yes, I am fine. what happened after I was hit?"

"you dropped, leaving me alone with this EVO that could turn to dust. I tried to punch him but he unformed and hit me in the face. I couldn't lay a hand on him, but he landed quite a few. Some backup arrived after a minute and tasered me to the ground. How long have you been awake?"

"only a minute. Something's going on here and we need to get out."

"figures. Any ideas?"

"not yet."

"and you won't have any." a new figure said, walking in the room. "I know who you are agent Six. I have heard of your reputation." he turns to Walter, "you I cannot place, your voice is familiar but I can't quite place it. Obviously not Rex, he is Hispanic."

"yeah, I know you! Briefs, yeah, after what happened I guess you switched to boxers, right?"

he growls, "that was you? You were that EVO that helped providence take down my boss' ring! You will die for that!" he paused, "or perhaps not. I have something different in mind for you." he chuckles.

Six grabs his attention, "what are you planning here?"

"you will see. If I an a villain, I am not a stupid one. If you make any attempts to escape, security will stop you. Sit tight and wait. It is all you can do." he said the last part as the door closed behind him.

"you know, I haven't written my will down yet." Walter mused.

"we are not going to die."

"if I did, Kenwyn would kill me."

 _I had just finished listening to an Agatha Christie book on CD and I kept hearing a Belgian accent while writing the bad guy. Please review._


	6. things happened here

_Back to the girls, let's see what's happening here._

Circe knocks on Cricket's dorm. A mess of hair poked out, "who are you?"

"friends of Cricket. Is she here?" Beverly asks. The door opens further to let them in. "she'll be back in a minute, she went to the vending machine. So, just a friendly visit or are you here to crack the case?" she asks, leaning on a dresser holding a magnifying glass. "sorry, my name lily. What are your names? Do you guys, er, girls know Rex? How do you know Cricket?" she fired the questions in rapid succession.

Before anyone could answer the door opened. "oh, I wasn't expecting you all for another hour. Cookies?" Cricket hands out the treats and tells all she knows. "I've noticed that sometimes a student goes missing. It didn't really bother me until Josh, this guy I'm dating, he left for a few days. When I asked he said he didn't. I asked what the last thing he remembered was, he said that he had kissed me goodnight and gone to his room. I told him that we never kissed and he looked at me like I was crazy. He then complained that his back hurt and wanted to lay down. I asked if he wanted me to look at it. When I did I saw these puncture marks in rows on his back. I checked the nurse's office records and copied a few. Here" she pulls a file out of a desk drawer. "does anyone know you have these?" Kenwyn asks while studying the photos. "only you. Everyone who has disappeared suffers from this. The file even has some who haven't come back. They're just gone. Maybe you guys could find out what's going on. I have classes to get to, lily can show you around." she grabs her books and leaves the room.

"and those are the boy's dorms. History is other there and the science lab is a few doors down." lily points at each as they walk past. "what kind of school is this again?" Beverly asked. "oh, um, think of it like a catch-up school. People who were EVOs before they finished their schooling are sent here to sort of speed learn. You can also pick career classes. I'm taking criminology and creative writing courses. Cricket is taking registered nurse classes. You know, anatomy, physiology, other 'ologies. Things like that. Says that shes had plenty of practice nursing her friends. Does that make sense?"

Beverly nods.

"can you find your way around now?"

"yes we can." Dr. Holiday replies.

"I got classes in ten minutes. If you need anything, ask anybody. See ya later!" she yells from down the hall. Kenwyn turns to the group, "okay, here's the plan. I'll find out what I can from the principal while Holiday sisters search the nurse's office. Circe, you check with the victims for clues. We'll meet up in Cricket's dorm." they each headed their separate ways.

"hi, do you know an Andrew Downing?" Circe asked a guy with his head in a book. He looks at her and smiles, "Andrew Downing you say? He doth live in dorm thirty-five but as of now is learning his trade. Anything else to please my lady?"

she stifles a snicker and nods, "yeah, can you tell me if you noticed people going missing for a few days and suddenly returning, acting like nothing happened?"

he thinks for a moment, "a small number. A friend of mine seems to have memories of things that did not occur. Tis is strange indeed. I shall take you to meet him. Follow me, fair lady." he offers her his arm, she accepts. They walk to a room and knock. The door opens to a pained face. "hey, Joe. Sorry, I'm not feeling so good. Who's this?" he points his chin at her.

"I'm Circe. I wanted to ask some questions about some weird stuff going on. Are you well enough for that?" he shakes his head and convulses into a helpless mass. The two of them kneel down to help him. His hand shoots out, smacking into Joe. The force sends him into the wall. He stares at his hand with shock. He looks at Circe with pleading eyes. They shifted to a reptilian shape. He pushed his way out of the room. She pulls Joe from the wall, "are you okay?"

he gasps, "I think he broke something but I'll live." his accent had shifted from Shakespeare to Texan.

"stay here. I'll get help." she runs off to find where the monster-in-progress went. She arrived in time to see him get dragged away by providence agents. The white van drives off. She runs back to get the nurse.

"you keep an eye out, I'll look for what we need." Rebecca tells her sister. "wait, how do I do that without looking suspicious?" Beverly asked hurriedly. The elder one thinks. She runs to the lost and found kiosk. "hi, do you have any books? You see I left a book here on my last visit and I looked everywhere. Do you?"

"fiction or non-fiction?" the serious faced teen asked.

"non-fiction."

"help yourself." he opened the door and thumbed a shelf.

"thank you." she searches for a subject that wouldn't distract to much but also wouldn't put her sister to sleep. Aha! Basic multiplication, perfect. She runs back. "here."

"math?"

"yes, sit and look like you're studying. Don't forget to keep an eye out." she heads in the office. Beverly plunks herself down beside the door.

Dr. holiday searches through all the filing cabinets but doesn't find anything. She thinks, then starts searching for a safe or secret compartment. She didn't get far when the head nurse slammed the door open. Beverly mouths, 'I tried to stop her.' the nurse looked like the reason why people are afraid of the nurse's office. Five foot twelve, a foot and a half across at the shoulder. Scary smile that haunts nightmares, etc. "who are you and why are you in my office?" she asked in a deep, somehow still feminine, voice. She looks at her open desk drawer.

"hello, I'm Dr. Holiday." she walks over and sticks her hand out, "providence sent me to look through the medical files of every student here, to check for abnormalities."

"I was not aware of this."

"my order came directly from white knight. Have any of the students been displaying strange symptoms?"

the nurse seemed skeptical, "no. how come I was not informed?"

before holiday could answer Circe burst in. she stopped, panting, "there's a boy... he's been hurt... boys dorm... twenty one. Hurry." she runs back out. The nurse follows. Beverly looks at Rebecca, "should I keep looking?"

"yes, I'll be back." Dr. holiday dashed out the door.

As she walked to the principal's office Kenwyn hopes that Walters acting lessons would pay off. She pulls the band out of her ponytail, opens her purse and puts on a bright red lipstick. With luck, and practice, she didn't smear. She pulls out a pink belt and switches it out for the black one she was wearing. She stands in front of the door and knocked. Hoping she didn't overdo it. "come in." a man's voice called. The principal looked up at her from his paperwork. "hello. May I help you?" he smiled at her. "hi, I would like to enroll my boyfriend here. I just took a tour and it seems functional. He is an ex-EVO with no formal education. A friend of his goes here and I agree with her assessment." she said in a higher but still authoritative voice. He nodded, "is he here?"

"no. he didn't want to come. If he had his way he would turn back into an EVO and join the circus." she huffs. He laughs, "yes, I see. Well, bring him in on Sunday and we'll see what we can do."

"thank you." she stands, "I guess the rumors are false then."

"what rumors?"

"you don't know?"

"no." he said in true surprise.

"classmate going missing for awhile and come back with altered memories."

"I had heard nothing about this. I need to get to the bottom of this." he stands but sits back down in pain.

"are you okay?" she walked over to him. He waived her away, "I'll be fine, just a little back pain."

"sir, where you an EVO before?" she asked, she lifted his shirt to find the marks.

"yes, I was in the middle of teaching a college class a year and a half ago. Why?"

"looks like you're one of the victims. How long has your back been like this?"

"it started five weeks ago. The school nurse gave me some pain meds. Was this really about your boyfriend joining?"

"yes and no. his friend called and told us that something was up. The boys are out camping and we decided to check it out. Plus, everything I said about my boyfriend was true. I need to talk to the girls about this. We need to find out who is behind..." she was interrupted by sudden screams. Kenwyn sped out the room to see a young man with a tail running around the corner. She raced after him. When they were outside she had caught and tackled him to the ground. A providence van arrived and troops spilled out. She got off and watched. They continued to wrestle the terrified boy. She walked behind the van and checked the license plate. Do to her, as Walter put it, need to know everything, she recognized it as one that was stolen over a month ago. The fast thing to do would be to toss her cell in, but someone could call it and have it discovered. On the other hand she could jump in and hide, if she was caught before they left they would think she was trying to have some fun. Or if she was caught later she might have to fight. At least she would have more control over the situation if she jumped in. stop over-thinking it, just do. Just do or you don't, that's what her aunt would say. She climbed in and hid among the equipment. They tossed the unconscious boy in the back. The driver hit the gas and the long journey began.

 _Reviews = endorphins = more chapters = more reviews = etc._


	7. moving along

_Thank you, I did not know that. From now on he's the president not the principal of the special school._

 _On with it!_

By the time the van finally stopped Kenwyn's legs had gone numb. Thankfully no one had found her back here. Especially when her phone vibrated. She waited until they had carted off their prize before she dared to move. She peeked out the window to see some bushes only a few feet away. If she dashed for it she might not be seen. 3...2...1 jump! She wobbled as fast as she could into the bush. "what was that?" one of the men asked. "some critter. Why, you scared?" the other one teased.

"only of snakes, do you think it's a snake?" the first asked in a nervous tone.

"Na, to much noise. Must a been a rabbit or a deer. You afraid a those?" the second laughed. The first huffed "no." and went quiet. She, again, waited until they went inside. She lay silently for a few minutes after. Figuring the coast was clear, she dashed over to the door and examined the lock. Nothing her valentines gift couldn't crack. She pulls out the lock pick set and pulls out the one labeled 'right ventricle'. Walter gave it to her one their first valentines day, said "in case you lost the keys to my heart." mushy, ridiculous, and handy. She made quick work of it and was soon inside.

"is the guy okay?" Beverly asks.

"yes, he cracked two ribs but nothing was punctured. He'll be healed in a few weeks. Did you find anything?" Dr. Holiday assured.

"yeah, in a safe behind the cabinet. Other than what Cricket copied there wasn't much in it." she turns to Circe, "what happened?"

"looked like the kid turned back into an EVO. Smacked Joe through the wall. It also looked like providence dragged him off, but I don't think they were."

Holiday pulls out her cell, "I'm calling white knight." she dials the number. She starts explaining the situation. "it's better if you don't send anyone else sir. We have it under control. I'll call back if we have more information. Yes sir. Goodbye." she hangs up.

"well?" Circe asks.

"let's keep working. Now, where is Kenwyn?"

"she was going to the president's office last I knew. Think she would've been back by now?" Beverly asked, worried.

"I'm calling." the phone rings before going to voice mail. "hello, you have reached Kenwyn Jones. Leave your name and num..." Circe hangs up. "I'm going to check." she stands.

"I'll go with you." Dr. holiday stands too.

"if I"m not back in five minutes come check, or go see how much the nurse knows." she leaves.

Knock, knock, knock. "come in!"

Circe walked into find no sign of Kenwyn. "hi. Did a girl come in here earlier?"

"olive skin and dark hair? Yeah, she was in here for a few minutes. Ran off when that thing came through. Is that who you're looking for?" the president asked. She nods, he continues. "she said something about people missing and then she looked at my back. She said that it looks like I'm another victim. Anyway, she ran off and I haven't seen her since. Ask around, she might have gone to the bathroom. Now where did I..." he starts searching for something. Circe leaves the room and starts searching the halls. She called Kenwyn's cell again, "pick up, pick up, pick up." it went to voice mail. She sighed and walked to the nurses office.

"hey, I couldn't find her. Any luck here?" Circe asks. Beverly shakes her head, "no. the nurse says that all she does is care for the people and keep her mouth shut. Gets paid a 1,000 dollars a week for that. I know it's wrong but I'm jealous."

Circe laughs then turns serious, "yeah. okay, I was thinking about calling providence and having them trace her cell."

Rebecca walks over, "make it."

Circe dial and makes the request. "where? Okay, keep me updated."

"where is she?"

"she's headed northwest at fifty-five miles an hour. We should follow."

"shotgun!" Beverly yells.

"where are you guys off to?" Cricket asks, walking in.

"got any classes left for today?" Circe asks.

"no."

"come on then. Let's go!"

Kenwyn wandered the plain white halls, ducking into door ways whenever someone came through. Screams pierced the air. "hello agent Jones." a familiar voice said behind her. She turned to see a man in a lab coat. She had to force herself not to remember the underwear. "what's your plan here?" she asked. "follow me." she follows him to an observation room above a laboratory. A figure covered with a blanket is wheeled in the room. It is yanked off to show Walter, shirtless but conscious. Chords are hooked up to his back, oxygen whiskers attached to his face and then he was dumped into a tank. "what are you doing?"

"restarting his nanites my dear. You see, armies at war will pay millions to have an army of monsters at their call. Beasts who can destroy the opposition without breaking a sweat. But the process is still unstable. Let us see, will your boyfriend die or will he become my personal guard?" he grabs a microphone, "begin."

Walter's gargled screams echos about the room. The sound tore the trained agent's heart. The pain must be unbearable, even under extreme levels of torture he never screamed. Never, not even a whimper. Always mocking the enemy. "make it stop!" she screamed. She punched his stupid face. She never saw his gun.

 _Gasp! Now what? Stay tuned._

 _That was one of the more intense things I've written._

 _By the way, what are your thoughts about the valentines gift? Please review!_


	8. injured

_I wanted to finish this._

Six watched as Walter was wheeled away by the scientists. As soon as he was alone, Six broke that tiny bone in his wrist so as to pull his hand out. He ignores the pain as he reached for his magna blade. As soon as he had hold of it, he cut the rest of his bonds. He found the security room not far. Six defeated everyone there just as a familiar voice screamed. He checked a monitor and saw Walter being experimented on. Another took his focus when a girl screamed for it to stop. Agent Jones? Why was she here? She punches their captor's face. Six caught a glimpse of a gun, all he needed. Observation room 14b. He sped there, kicking a officer unconscious on his way out. Two gun shots echoed from both destinations. He met up with him just outside room 12. where he broke the man's nose, ribs, left leg and fingers. He then used the man's cell to call Dr. holiday, "Rebecca..."

Walter felt them attach everything but the drug they pumped him with kept him from doing anything about it. They plopped him into a tank. He looked up and saw Kenwyn. Either she was really there or the drugs where doing a number on him. She didn't look happy. Mr. Tighty-whites was talking. Walter heard him say "begin" into a stick. He heard a sound escape his own lips that he hadn't heard in years. The pain, it felt like he was being pulled apart by hundreds of microscopic forks. It blurred his vision but not his ears. Two gunshots pierced his thoughts what felt like hours later. His eyes sharpened to see Kenwyn go down. Red stains already forming. No no no no, "no no no! Not her! Not..." he smashed through the glass. Who knows how many scientists he shoved, punched, or kicked out of the way. He smashed the door and knelt beside her. The pool of blood kept getting bigger. He tried to block the holes with his hands. One of which was covered in tentacles. Six came in, "I called Holiday. The girls will be here in half an hour. The EMT is still an hour out. Here." he hands him strips of lab coat cloth. They work hard to stanch the bleeding. "it's not working!" Walter says in frustration. Kenwyn stirs. "hey, wake up. Hey baby, wake up." Walter pats her face. She coughs up some blood, "did I motivate you?" he half smiles, "that's my line. Now stop spitting up, we're working to hard to keep most of it in." she laughs but breaks into a coughing fit. "hey, hey, hey. I said don't do that."

she stops, "Wal-Walter... if... I do... don't make, ow, it..."

"you will."

"you... were... are... the most... amazing... boyfriend... that I... ev...ever... had."

"I figured as much."

she reaches up and smacks him feebly, "Let me... talk...you... nut."

"first I'm amazing, now I'm a nut?"

"shut... up... I.. love... you."

"when you wake up, I've got a surprise for you."

"wh... what?"

"wait til then." he kisses her forehead. She smiles and passes out. The door opens and Tuck enters with Noah and Caesar.

The boys minus Rex walked in to find Kenwyn bleeding to death with Walter/Sqwydd and Six trying to stop it. "I know first aid." Noah said, pulling a kit from the wall. Caesar knelt beside, "what happened?"

"she was shot twice. Small caliber. Right shoulder and lower abdominal area." Six answered.

"press here." Caesar orders. Tuck pulls Walter/Sqwydd away, "she's going to be okay."

"yeah. I know." they watched as the others worked.

The girls parked the car in the woods. They climbed out and ran towards the base. They could see Rex drop a man on the ground. "last one, he was an EVO. I cured him." he follows. Beverly runs over to Walter/Sqwydd, "we heard what happened. Is she okay?" Rebecca passes her into the room. She comes out ten minutes later. She sighs, "she's stable but lost a lot of blood. She'll need a transfusion, and a hospital. We won't know how bad the damage is until she gets an x-ray. It's okay to keep your hopes up. I think she'll make it." she places her hand on his shoulder. He nods.

Kenwyn woke up in the hospital. The light hurt, her head hurt, in fact everything hurt. She groaned, "ow, what happened?" Walter stands, "hey, you finally woke up. What's the last thing you remember?"

"you said something about a surprise. I think, am I right?" she asks.

"first you need to know something." he sighs.

"what?" she asked, worried.

"we can't have kids, well, you can't at least."

"why?"

"you where shot in the pelvis. Messed up your baby making organs. You were also shot in the shoulder. With practice you could shoot strait again."

"that sucks." she said, putting on a brave front.

"yeah." he smiles halfheartedly.

"and the surprise?"

"I'll give you a minute. I need the bathroom." he leaves. As soon as she was alone the emotions poured. She cried until Walter walked back in. she sniffled, "I'm fine."

"no, you're not." he sat beside her and pulled her into his arms. She cried for another ten minutes or so.

"done yet?"

"Now I'm fine. Now what is the surprise?"

he reached in his pocket and handed her a box. She opens it to find a ring with a single diamond. She gasps, "but, you just said..."

"I know. You know how stubborn and secretive I can be." he smiles, a true one.

"how long..?"

"three weeks ago. When my check came in."

"did Rex know?"

"no, only Tuck."

"how long have I been out?"

"a month. What do you say?"

"wait, how long were you planning this?"

"the ring? A month and a half. Well?" he asks, getting on his knees. She stares at it and nods. He stands, puts it on her and kisses her forehead. Just then Circe and Rex walk in. Circe notices the jewelry, "is that...?" Kenwyn nods. "congratulations!" she embraces her. Rex looks at Walter, "what's going on?" he smiles, "we're engaged." it takes a second for it to hit him full force. "what?! Really? Wait are you messing with me?" he asks suspiciously. "nope."

"that's awesome!" he pats Walter on the back. He whips out his cell, "hey Doc! You are not going to believe this, Walter and Kenwyn are getting married! Yeah! Uh, a few minutes ago I think. Yeah, get everyone down here."

the room was filled to the brim with everyone offering congratulations for three hours. After they all left Walter kissed her cheek, "get some sleep, you need it. Life is gonna suck for awhile."

"we'll get through it."

 _yay! All is well, happy and relatively happy. The end._


	9. epilougue

_Yes, loose ends are annoying. Let's tie them up._

"So how did they know how to restart the nanites?" Cricket asks Circe. They were sitting in the school's cafe drinking tea. "for some reason the whole Salazar family had access to at least some of the information. It seems like a half-cousin of Rex's named Flavia gave them what she knew because they told her they were from the government. Since she didn't have all of it, the system was flawed."

"what happened to the EVOs?"

"we've identified all the ones that died during the process. We're still looking for all the ones that were sold off." Circe sighs.

"okay. What about Sqwydd, er, Walter? And the scientists?"

"providence managed to capture most of them, but we think a few are still in hiding. Because he wasn't complete Walter can turn into Sqwydd when he stresses out."

"really?"

"yeah. Apparently only a couple can do that. On most of them the process didn't last longer than a few hours after. They all can be cured but Rex is letting them chose. That's all I have, now, any new boyfriends?"

Cricket sighs, "no, after all that has happened I need to focus on my studies. I got a little behind. How are you and Rex?"

"same old, same old. Did Tuck tell you?"

"about Walter's ring? Yes, does he know when she's going to wake up?"

"really think it matters?"

"no. call me when it happens and if she says yes."

"okay," Circe stands, "I gotta go. See you soon."

"bye."

 _all done. This story is finished. (relived sigh.)_


End file.
